We Were There
by JaeHee09
Summary: When the mysterious son of Dr. Cullen comes to Forks, rumors and stories surface of his sudden appearance. Jasper, the school's heartthrob, wants nothing to do with him. But when sudden events get him involved with Bella and Edward, he finds himself in a battle against his own desires. RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:** This story is  Rated- M for mature themes and adult content. You are warned!

 **P.S.** This story will **change P.O.V** from Jasper, to Bella, and finally, to Edward.  There's no particular order in that. For now, let's start with Jasper (: And yes, it is an EdwardxBellaxJasper story. Let's explore a bit with this trio, yeah?

 **Disclaimer** : The characters aren't mine. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ***~We Were There~***

 **Jasper's P.O.V**

* * *

 ** _W_** _hen I was a sixteen years old, I only ever cared about one person. I didn't care about making new friends, and I didn't care about being in a serious relationship. I felt like I didn't need any of that, as long as Alice was there with me._

 _But then I met them._

 _Everything changed after that._

* * *

 **E** veryone was talking about him before he even arrived to Forks; already expecting _way_ too much of him, for my taste. But they would, wouldn't they? This kid was the mysterious son of the best doctor in town, Dr. Cullen. Now, when I say he's mysterious it's because he is. Nobody knew anything about this guy: how he looked like, who his mother is – or in this case, _was_ –, or even his name. He was part of the secret life of Dr. Cullen– the life he left in London. When he came to the States, everything was left behind and forgotten.

You may think that's bad parenting, and you're right. But that's because you don't know the whole story.

How do _I_ know this?

My father and Dr. Cullen are really close; they've been friends since they were in middle school. Which is why he drags me to all the social events Carlisle invites us to, and which explains how I know certain things the town's folks don't. Do I say anything about it? Do I clear any rumors that I hear in school regarding his son? No, because quite frankly, I don't care.

"I heard he was kidnapped and was found."

"I heard he killed someone and he's coming here to escape from the police."

"Will Dr. Cullen even recognize him as his son?"

You can understand my eye roll as I pass by the hallways at school. I wonder how the student population will react when they find out the real reason why his kid is coming over to the States, to the small and wet town called Forks. I wondered if their giggles and sighs of _Will he be as handsome as his father_ end if they knew. I guess they will soon enough, because his kid is coming to school next Monday. How do I know this? Exclusive information I heard once upon a time, of course.

Someone grabbed me by the arm suddenly, and if I wasn't at school, I would've reacted to it – maybe I would have punched the shit out of the person because I don't like when people _touch me_ , but I didn't have to do anything like that. Because I knew who it was; the only person allowed to touch me.

"So, I know you know certain things not all of us know." she began. I could feel a smile behind her words. "Give me the details."

I had to laugh. "If you want the goods, you have to pay a price."

Her smile widened. "Oh?"

"You have to kiss me." I whispered in her ear.

She nudged me as she hid her blushing face on my arm. "Come on, come on. I'm serious."

This is Alice. She's practically my only friend in high school. I assume the others will feel hurt if I say that aloud, which is why I don't. You see, the others, as I tend to call them because there are too many names for me to remember, aren't exactly my friends. They are Alice's friends, and that's how I want to keep them.

"You have to guess. I'll give you little hints."

Alice made a face of disapproval and that's when I knew my game was finished before it even started. "Stop. I'm a bit concerned about him."

"But you don't even know him," I said, confusion in my tone. I walked us through the English hallway and into the Science building where Alice had her first class. I noticed how her pace became a little bit slower, but I didn't say anything. I knew she didn't want to get to class. The way she bit her lip and stared at the opened classroom door told me so.

"Having a heart is good, you know." she mumbled, lost in thought. She smiled, then, as she looked at me and said, "Besides, we'll get to know him as soon as he gets here."

I gave her a short nod as we stopped in front of her classroom. She kissed me on the cheek and walked inside, where a blonde boy, who is part of our group, waved at her. I watched as she sat next to him and smiled when she saw me looking at her, hiding her face the moment it became red.

Alice doesn't know this but I know she has a crush on me.

What _I_ didn't know was that the new kid would be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N:** This story is  Rated- M for mature themes and adult content. You are warned!

 **P.S.** This story will **change P.O.V** from Jasper, to Bella, and finally, to Edward.  There's no particular order in that. For now, let's start with Jasper (: And yes, it is an EdwardxBellaxJasper story. Let's explore a bit with this trio, yeah?

 **Disclaimer** : The characters aren't mine. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ***~We Were There~***

 **Jasper's P.O.V**

* * *

 **T** he first time I saw him was in the school's parking lot.

It wasn't hard to miss him. One of the reasons was because the moment I got out of my car, I noticed how everyone stared at a parked Mercedes a few cars down from mine. I got confused for a moment; I know most people from this school and nobody drove a car like that. Just as I began to question the current events and why everyone was so quiet and everything so still, I saw Carlisle Cullen get out of the car. That's when I remembered that it's the first Monday of February, which means that his son is going to start studying here from this day on.

My eyes quickly darted over to the closed passenger door and waited for it to opened and to reveal _Carlisle Cullen's mysterious son_. I caught myself holding my breath in anticipation, and quickly frowned. What the hell was I getting so worked up for anyway? Why should I care?

I turned my back to the crowed, at Carlisle, at him, and began to make my way to the cafeteria (my usual morning routine while I waited for Alice to show up), when I heard a few gasps, people shifting out of the way, the air suddenly turning tense. I thought about turning around; I thought about giving in to my curiosity, but before I could, Carlisle and his son were already passing right in front of me, making their way to the main office to get him all prepped and ready to start his last few months of junior year at a new American school.

Carlisle must have been so stressed out about everything that he didn't notice me at all. Which was… odd. Carlisle always seemed to be very aware of his surroundings. Against my own will, my eyes shifted to his son, and that's when I noticed that he had a cast on his right arm. From what I could see before they disappeared into the building, I caught a glimpse of bruises on his neck. They were a bit purple-yellow, and I wondered if they were from that day or if they were from before. It made me question my father, if he edited out really important shit about the accident. Then I noticed how he was limping a little, and that's when I really, really started to question all the events that occurred in England.

He also has bronze hair.

"I hope he's okay," a small voice said.

I turned around and saw Bella Swan standing beside Jessica Stanley by her car. They were both staring at the new kid; Bella had a look of concern, and Stanley just looked interested in him in all the wrong ways. I wondered what turned her on more, his cast or the fact that he was limping. It annoyed me to no end.

"His father is the best doctor in town," Stanley shrugged, "I'm sure he'll be fine. But did you see how cute he is? He doesn't look like D. Cullen, though. I can't wait to hear his accent."

Bella shook her head and looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Again. Bella doesn't like to show her eyes. She gave herself bangs at the end of last November because of that. I'm sure you would think nothing of it, but something told me there's more to it. You could call me an observer.

I decided to keep on walking, not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation, although I would have if it were someone else. It's how I learned about others. But Bella Swan should at least be respected, so I didn't.

I was suddenly attacked from behind into a bone crushing hug.

"Alice!" I gasped. She let me go and grinned at me, all silly and bright. "For such a small person, you sure are strong."

Her nose was incredibly pink, I noted, which made me wonder if she had allergies again or if she was too cold. Come to think of it, it was pretty cold today. It's normal enough in Forks to be gloomy, but the weather seemed strange today. Everything too grey, an uncomfortable type of cold and atmosphere altogether.

I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her neck, and when she looked at me confused, I shrugged and told her that she seemed cold, red nose and all.

"It's makeup!" she clarified. "I'm trying new things."

I pinched her nose. "Makeup doesn't suite you, little Alice."

She made a face and pushed me. We started walking towards her building now. The parking lot was getting emptier and emptier by the second as the students crowded near the school's main office. Alice stared at them and sighed.

"You'd think they'd give him a break," she said. Her doe eyes bore into mine. "Did he seem okay?"

I don't think I'll ever understand how Alice is always so concerned about other people, even people she doesn't know. But I like that about her. It's what makes her my Alice.

"He has injuries,"

* * *

In the janitor's closet. Lunch time.

There was a buzzing sound coming from her school bag. "Wait," she gasped in between kisses. She curled my hair on her index finger as she giggled, pushing me a little with the other. "Jasper,"

I gave her one last kiss and took my hand out from underneath her shirt and gave her some room so she could check her buzzing phone. She was trying to fix her hair and shirt, as if whoever was calling could see what she was doing. As I stared at her blonde hair, all tangled in curls, I reminded myself that I had a grilled cheese waiting for me in my locker. I looked at my watch. I had twenty minutes of lunch left.

"It's Kyle," Abby said, tearing me away from my thoughts of ditching her for my grilled cheese. She rolled her doll eyes as she put away her phone. "He wants to meet up after school. He wants to talk about us." She made a face at the last word, like the mere thought poisoned her. From what little I know, Kyle had been her boyfriend. They broke up for some reason. Abby must have told me in one of our janitor closet sessions, but I don't really remember.

I chuckled. " _Is_ there an 'us'?" When she raised her eyebrows, I laughed again, clarifying the horror she must have thought: "I meant Kyle and you. Not _us_ , clearly."

"That's too bad." she purred, getting closer to me, putting her knee in between my legs, up my inner thigh and near my manhood. It twitched. "I quite like you."

I smiled at her and played with the hem of her pink shirt, twisting it up just enough to expose pale flesh. "I quite like this without any complications." I whispered, looking at her through my lashes. "If you understand." I raised her shirt enough to expose her bra. "I also like this better off,"

Abby purred again (annoying habit of hers) and began to kiss my neck, one hand on my hair, and the other rubbing my manhood. Next thing I knew, I was pinned against the wall, my zipper undone and my boxers on the floor.

* * *

As the day came to an end and I made my way to Alice's last class, I noted how not once had I seen Carlisle's son walking through the hallways. I can't say I didn't see him in the cafeteria, because Abby took those last twenty minutes of lunch hour away from me. Not that I minded. I didn't like Abby as girlfriend material, and it wasn't because she was cute or because she wasn't nice. She was. But I didn't need a girl like her. We could only do one thing for each other, and that was help forget the bad shit that we have going on in our lives. Just that. Nothing else.

I decided to take a detour and go to the bathroom; Alice wasn't going to get out of class in another ten minutes. When I opened the bathroom door, the first thing that I see is the bronze haired boy there. In the middle of the bathroom. With his shirt halfway unbuttoned, revealing his chest.

I walked in, pretending not to be caught off guard, and went to the sink to wash my hands. No way was I going to piss with him here like this.

He laughed awkwardly as he poured water on an injury he had on his chest, next to a tattoo. I tore my eyes away from him and tried my best to continue my business and not stare.

Don't stare—

Don't stare—

Don't—

"Sorry, mate," came his voice. English accent. Naturally. I looked at him again. "They still kinda hurt. Cold water helps."

"You're Carlisle's son," I blab. He looked at me now. He has green eyes.

He smiled crookedly and nodded. "That's what the paper says," he said. Jaw clenched now. "You're Jasper. Carlisle told me about you on our way over here this morning."

I'm definitely caught off guard by this. "Did he now?" The cold water was still running on my hands and I'm not sure if I should turn off the faucet and pretend my business here was done -even if I really needed to piss - or if I should pretend to want my hands clean enough that I had to stay here for five minutes.

I wasn't sure what to do. I've never felt more uncomfortable.

He buttoned his shirt all the way and picked his bag up from the floor, toilet paper still in his hand, making the water drip all over. His hair is longer than what the school permits. His skin is as pale as that Swan girl's. Unhealthy looking.

But he still looked extremely beautiful, the best looking guy I've ever seen, Carlisle included. He looked dangerous. Exciting. Like someone who would cut class but still be forgiven by the teacher because you just can't say no to his face.

It's his eyes, I told myself. His eyes are green, but they looked so...

so amazing.

He lifted one eyebrow as I stared at him, because I know I've been staring for a while. I don't know what kind of face I'm making and I want to stop.

What the fuck, Jasper.

"Anyways, I'm Edward."

I was going to tell greet him to Forks High, and say other nice shit because I know that Alice wanted me to try and make friends. I also knew she wanted to befriend him, because she's concerned and because she was the new kid once and she knows how it feels. But the moment I opened my mouth to speak, Edward's crooked smile was gone. His lips turned into a thin line. He looked indifferent. His green eyes dead serious now. He looked like a different person.

"Jasper," he said, "I'd appreciate it if we don't get involved. At all. You can tell Alice the same."

He brushed passed me and I've never felt so angry in all my life. Fuck what he thinks of me, if he wants to be involved with me or not; quite frankly, I never wanted to either. But I don't know what he knows about Alice. I don't want him to think shit about her, or talk shit about her, or ever say her name ever again.

Fuck Edward Cullen.

So I followed him out to the school's parking lot, forgetting how much I needed to piss. Fuck him for saying that about Alice. 'You can tell Alice the same?' My blood was boiling.

I was about to call out his name, but I stopped. Because he just got in Bella Swan's truck. Bella Swan, the shadow of the school. The girl that only ever talked to Jessica Stanley and that Angela girl. The girl who liked to hide her eyes. The girl that had been constantly on the news last year. The girl that no one got involved with.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Huh.


End file.
